La fruta prohibida
by LunaLunatica
Summary: AU - Itachi, el universitario más deseado está enamorado de su hermano menor desde que tiene memoria.


LA FRUTA PROHIBIDA

Odio, eso sentía en aquel momento. Las risas que escuchaba en el piso superior desde la cocina de la casa hacían que tuviera los nervios crispados desde, prácticamente, toda la tarde.

El amigo de su hermano había llegado tarde, algo que detestaba de la gente, pero lo soportó. Saludó con una sonrisa bobalicona que, para su asombro, hizo sonreír de medio lado a su hermano menor. Algo se revolvió dentro de suyo y, sin conocer de nada a ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, comenzó a detestarlo.

Daba golpes secos contra la tabla de cortar, sin darse cuenta de que la zanahoria se había hecho picadillo bajo el filo del cuchillo y la fuerza con la que lo blandía. Miró la hortaliza, chistó y agarró otra de la bolsa. Tenía que centrarse, Itachi Uchiha no es alguien débil ni distraído. Más risas del rubio.

—Odio a ese niño... —murmuró para sí separándose de la encimera y se sentó.

Lo peor es que no era tan sólo odio lo que sentía, también celos, demasiados. Celos de ese rubio, de poder estar tan cerca de su hermano sin remordimientos, de hacerle reír de aquella forma tan amena. Apoyó la frente en sus manos, cansado y suspiró. Estaba harto de llevar aquello en secreto, era algo que no podía decir a nadie. Y es que el gran Itachi Uchiha, el universitario más deseado de la facultad, estaba enamorado de su hermano menor. ¿Cómo iba a encajar la sociedad aquello? Era imposible contarlo y menos aún contárselo a Sasuke.

Todavía recordaba cuando se lo contó a sus padres cuando tan solo era un adolescente. Se frotó la mejilla, la bofetada de su madre y otras tantas de su padre con el cinturón no se le olvidarían jamás. Pero ahora no eran un impedimento, sonaba mal pero estaba aliviado por su muerte pues desde que les contó lo que sentía por su hermano nada había vuelto a ser igual. Nunca había hecho nada a Sasuke pero su imaginación y la soledad de su habitación sabía lo que en realidad quería de su ahora hermano adolescente. Pensar en su cuerpo fuerte y atlético desnudo bajo el suyo, retorciéndose de placer, jadeando su nombre, abrazándole y besándole con pasión... Le hacía derretirse.

—Itachi, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Eh? —se incorporó rápidamente, parpadeando confuso tratando de calmar su mente. Sasuke y Naruto le miraban desde el marco de la puerta con gesto preocupado.

—¿Te habías quedado dormido o algo? —el moreno sonrió de medio lado.

—Solo algo traspuesto. ¿Ya te vas, Naruto?

—Sí, ya casi hemos terminado el trabajo, pero tengo que volver a casa —sonrió de nuevo con ese gesto tonto que le hizo enfadar, pero mantuvo su actitud fría.

—Muy bien. Vuelve cuando quieras —Mejor no vuelvas, comentó para sí mismo.

Mientras los dos amigos se despedían Itachi volvió a su tarea de trocear aquella pobre zanahoria. Encendió el fuego de la cacerola donde haría la cena y dejó que se calentara mientras terminaba de preparar los ingredientes que le faltaban. Tenía que hacer algo rápido porque en menos de dos horas tenía que ir a trabajar.

La puerta se cerró, al fin, y Sasuke entró a la cocina y se sentó para observar a su hermano mayor. Itachi miró de reojo al menor, que había terminado cruzando los brazos y apoyando la cabeza de lado sobre ellos mientras seguía observando sus movimientos, le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Qué miras tanto?

—A ti.

—Eso ya lo veo, Sasuke. —echó los ingredientes en la olla y comenzó a sofreírlos —deja de mirar tanto y pon la mesa, que tengo que ir a trabajar y todavía tengo que ducharme y arreglarme.

—¿Esta noche también? —suspiró con frustración.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Dime —se giró con la cuchara de madera en la mano para mirarle con gesto serio.

—Había alquilado una película pero ya da igual —chistó desviando la vista.

—Te compensaré —se giró para volver con la cena. Sonrió levemente, aquellos gestos que su hermano tenía de vez en cuando le hacía muy feliz. Incluso, a veces, fantaseaba e imaginaba que Sasuke lo hacía porque eran pareja y aquello era una noche de manta, película y palomitas. Pero la realidad era diferente. ¿Por qué tenían que haber nacido hermanos?

—Estas muy raro últimamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? La universidad va bien y el trabajo es agotador pero lo necesitamos...

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Le lanzaste una mirada a Naruto cuando entró por la puerta —rió levemente—se asustó y todo. Creía que ibas a decirle algo cruel.

—Es mi cara —se encogió de hombros aunque ganas no le faltaban.

—Bueno, siempre tienes cara de ogro pero esa mirada fue aterradora.

—¿Cómo que cara de ogro? —Le miró de reojo —bueno, no es nada sólo tengo un mal día. Y pon la mesa, deja de remolonear.

—Ya voy, ya voy —chistó —ogro mandón.

—Te he oído.

Había pasado una semana desde aquello y las visitas de Naruto se iban sucediendo una tras otra, cada vez con más frecuencia. Los dos amigos cada vez parecían más y más cercanos e Itachi no podía evitar sentir celos de la situación pero, al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de culpabilidad le llenaba el alma pues no podía seguir sintiendo aquel amor incondicional por su hermano menor. Amor fraternal que se había transformado en algo más y que, por el bien de ambos, pero sobretodo de Sasuke, debía olvidar.

En aquel momento entró a la tienda de veinticuatro horas Sasuke con una chica bastante guapa colgada de su brazo de forma acaramelada. Itachi, desde uno de los pasillos donde estaba reponiendo no daba crédito a sus ojos y no sabía cómo todavía sostenía la caja que tenía entre las manos.

—Sasuke, va, cómprame unos caramelos —dijo la chica con un tono meloso que a Itachi le resultó de lo más odioso.

—Sakura, no te cuelgues de mí así. Y no voy a comprarte nada.

—Vamos, se bueno con tu novia, Sasuke.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Novia? No podía ser verdad. Algo dentro de Itachi se rompió en aquel momento, dejó la caja y entró en el cuarto de los empleados a toda prisa. Se sentó, le faltaba el aire y sentía una opresión en el pecho y muchas ganas de llorar, pero no iba a llorar. No lloró por la muerte de sus padres, no lo haría por aquello. Tenía que olvidar aquel amor prohibido.

Regresó a casa lo más deprisa que pudo. Su jefe, al verle así, le dio la tarde libre para que descansara. Pero solo porque eres tu Uchiha, le dijo. Agradecía tener un jefe tan comprensivo.

Cuando llegó se descalzó, se encerró en su cuarto a oscuras, se tiró en la cama todavía con el uniforme de la tienda y lloró. Lloró tanto que las sábanas se humedecieron por las lágrimas amargas de saber que su adorado y amado hermano menor tenía de novia a aquella chica zalamera. No tenía que llorar, ya había dicho que olvidaría, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía olvidar tan rápido. No quería hacerlo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió levemente, dejando entrar un haz de luz.

—¿Itachi?

Prefería no responder, no quería que su hermano le viera de aquella forma, tan vulnerable y débil.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo con tono preocupado acercándose a la cama, sin encender la luz.

—No es nada —murmuró con la voz afectada por el llanto.

—¿Has estado llorando? —parecía sorprendido.

—También tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Y ahora déjame solo.

—No te voy a dejar solo —le acarició el hombro —somos hermanos, tenemos que apoyarnos en los momentos difíciles.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el estoicismo de Itachi y con un rudo movimiento, agarró a Sasuke de las muñecas, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo y le miró. Sus ojos negros brillaban con un gesto triste por la luz que entraba por la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo intentando zafarse —no tiene gracia, Itachi.

—No puedo considerarte mi hermano cuando tengo todos estos pensamientos agolpándose en mi cabeza. Estos sentimientos prohibidos en mi corazón. ¡Tú no puedes entender el dolor que siento cuando sé que nada de todo esto será

real! ¡Qué nunca podrás corresponderme! —las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de nuevo, por la frustración —¡Qué te amo más que a nada! ¡Que te amo desde que tengo memoria! —bajó el rostro, desviando la mirada a un lado, evitando la de Sasuke —ahora te pareceré alguien asqueroso y horrible, pero esto es lo que siento —le soltó las muñecas —eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, golpéame, grítame, márchate de mi lado, de esta casa, rompe con todo lo que te relaciona conmigo... pero yo seguiré amándote —La cama se movió bajo él, lo sabía, le odiaba, se marcharía, le dejaría solo. Se quería morir.

Pero entonces los brazos atléticos de Sasuke le rodearon, abrazándole con cariño. El menor se apoyó completamente en la espalda de su hermano, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y lo estrechó con más fuerza.

Itachi no salía de su asombro ante aquel gesto de afecto, le temblaban las manos en parte por la tensión del momento, en parte por la pequeña llama de esperanza que ardía en su corazón. ¿Qué quería decir aquel abrazo?

—Sasuke…

—No te odio –dijo por fin el más joven —No puedo odiarte si siento lo mismo que tu —Aquellas palabras confundieron más a Itachi.

—¿Lo mismo que yo? – claro, su novia —ya sé que tienes novia… —dijo pesaroso —no tienes por qué recordármelo después de haberte dicho lo que siento…

Sasuke chistó, agotado por el negativismo de su hermano mayor. Se levantó de la cama, poniéndose frente a él. Itachi le miró con melancólica sorpresa. El menor le empujó contra el colchón y se subió a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su hermano y le besó con torpeza.

Itachi abrió los ojos con absoluta sorpresa. ¿Aquello estaba pasando de verdad? Sentía los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, tan tiernos y cálidos que tembló de placer, aquel beso torpe era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Con delicadeza le devolvió el beso, no quería asustarle con sus deseos de llegar hasta el final así que se contentó con aquel beso casto.

Sasuke se separó, mirándole con los ojos vidriosos por el placer y la vergüenza. Se miraron durante un instante y el menor giró el rostro a un lado. Itachi sonrió, las mejillas del menor estaban completamente rojas. Las acarició con mimo, pasando luego a la nuca del moreno, bajando por su cuello y volviendo a subir muy lentamente. El menor cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose.

—No hagas eso, idiota —jadeo

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke le miró con sus ojos azabaches llenos de pasión.

—¿Tú qué crees? —tragó saliva —me estoy excitando, idiota.

—Que pervertido suena eso —sonrió de medio lado. Se incorporó y abrazó a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Te amo —dijo sin rodeos, estrechándole con infinito cariño.

—Yo también a ti. ¿Crees que tendría noches de peli, manta y palomitas con cualquiera? —sonrió de medio lado, azorado por la confesión.

Itachi sonrió y besó de nuevo a su hermano. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la nuca de Sasuke, uno de sus puntos débiles que ahora conocía; y la otra viajó hasta la cintura del menor, pegando ambos cuerpos más si cabía.

Sasuke se estremeció entre los brazos de su hermano, aquel beso y las caricias en su nuca estaban empezando a afectarle demasiado, tanto que sus pantalones ya estaban abultados.

En un descuido del menor, Itachi coló su lengua en la boca de éste, profundizando el beso. Sasuke jadeó excitado apretando los hombros de su hermano con dedos temblorosos, para finalmente separarse en busca de aire. El mayor siguió con su táctica, dar placer a su amado hermano. Besó su cuello, haciéndole estremecer. Bajó lentamente, sin dejar de besar la dulce y blanca piel de Sasuke, lamiendo a veces, mordiendo otras tantas. Notaba como la excitación del menor se clavaba en su estómago y aquello solo hacía que ponerle a cien, pero no quería pasarse de la raya… a no ser que Sasuke le diera permiso.

—Solo por unos besos se te ha puesto dura, que pervertido, Sasuke —acarició su entrepierna sobre el pantalón.

—No la toques… —gimió ante el roce, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió —si te encanta, mira que cara de placer.

—No quiero correrme aun —gimió bajito, intentando controlarse —no hasta que me la metas —miro con ojos vidriosos por el placer a su hermano mayor, rogando con la mirada más y más de todo aquello. Itachi tragó saliva, nervioso por las palabras del menor.

—¿Estás seguro? No se si podré controlarme…

—Sí, por favor, yo… siempre he querido hacer el amor contigo —jadeó abrazándole, moviendo levemente su cadera sobre la semi excitación de Itachi.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior con deseo, ver a su pequeño Sasuke tan excitado y deseoso de que le tocara le hacía muy feliz pero también le ponía a cien. Quería hacerle de todo, pero no era el momento de cumplir todas sus fantasías, tan solo la más importante: hacerle el amor a Sasuke.

Con delicadeza intercambió posiciones, dejando a Sasuke tumbado en la cama. Le besó de nuevo mientras colaba ambas manos por debajo de la camisa del instituto del menor. Acarició sus abdominales, subiendo hasta el pecho con la lentitud de alguien que quiere hacer rogar por más.

Sasuke jadeaba dentro de los dulces besos que Itachi le prodigaba. Era tan placentero sentir las manos de su hermano mayor en su pecho. Gimió al notar como pellizcaba uno de sus pezones y se tapó la boca con el dorso de mano, girando el rostro a un lado.

—No te reprimas —murmuró el mayor retirándole la camisa y haciendo lo mismo con la suya, dejando a la vista el fuerte torso que hizo que Sasuke le mirara de reojo, ruborizándose —quiero escucharte —Itachi terminó de desnudarse, haciendo lo mismo con Sasuke —no te asustes, si no te gusta no seguiré – sonrió y se tumbó junto a su hermano, juntando ambas caderas, piel contra piel.

—Tú también estás duro —murmuró mirando como ambas erecciones se tocaban al juntar sus caderas. Jadeó ante la sensación. Gimió al imaginar cómo se sentiría aquello tan grande dentro de él.

—Claro que estoy duro —sonrió azorado —ahora no te reprimas, quiero escuchar esa dulce voz.

Itachi tomó ambas excitaciones y comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo con lentitud. Entrecerró los ojos al notar la fuerte sensación de placer en su parte baja. Sonriendo al ver como Sasuke se agarraba a su brazo. Jadeando con voz gutural al notar el dolor de los arañazos de su hermano.

Se lamió los labios con deseo y coló un par de dedos en la boca de Sasuke. Éste captó la indirecta y comenzó a lamerlos de forma sensual, como si devorara algo delicioso. Aquello hizo que Itachi casi llegará al clímax, notaba cada lamida de Sasuke en su erección y su cerebro apenas distinguía las sensaciones tan intensas que estaba recibiendo.

Llevó los dedos húmedos al trasero de Sasuke y comenzó a acariciar su pequeña entrada. El menor se estremeció, ansioso por llegar al final. Besando repetidamente a Itachi, posando su mano sobre la del mayor que seguía masturbando ambas erecciones.

Coló un dedo muy lentamente, notando como Sasuke se tensaba levemente pero con las caricias en su excitación comenzó a relajarse y metió el dedo completamente.

—Itachi… —jadeo con placer.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿te duele? —dijo preocupado

—No… muévelo, por favor… —balbuceó casi llegando al clímax.

Cumplió aquel sensual pedido y comenzó a mover de dentro a fuera el dedo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. La habitación se llenó de gemidos de placer por parte de Sasuke. El menor ya no podía aguantar mas, se veía en sus gestos y su erección estaba completamente húmeda de presemen.

Coló un segundo dedo dentro del adolescente, tocando ese punto que hizo que Sasuke gritara de placer.

—¿Es aquí? —sonrió deseoso, sin poder controlarse apenas. Quería moverse con fuerza dentro de su hermano, pero tenía que esperar o le haría mucho daño.

—Sí, ahí… —gimió mordiéndose el labio —no puedo más, Itachi… —sollozó —quiero correrme…

—Todavía no –—apretó la base de la erección de Sasuke —quiero que nos corramos a la vez —murmuró en su oído.

—No… déjame correrme…

Sin hacer caso a sus ruegos y porque quería ser un poquito, pero solo un poquito, malo con Sasuke continuó apretando la base para evitar que se corriera. Lo colocó a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, y le observó. Estaba tan entregado al placer, con esa sensual postura que no dudó en lo que iba a hacer.

Comenzó a entrar lentamente, esperando a que se acostumbrara pues no quería dañar a su hermano. Sasuke jadeaba de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, pero la primera sensación iba ganando la partida conforme Itachi entraba.

—Estás muy estrecho —gimió el mayor, acariciando la nuca de Sasuke para darle placer y que no se centrara en el dolor, los puntos débiles son una buena estrategia para ello.

—Tu que eres enorme… —sollozó de placer.

—No me digas eso o no podré controlarme —le susurró al oído.

—Dame duro, Itachi… —jadeo

—Sí, mi amor —le mordió el cuello, cerca de la nuca y dio una fuerte embestida haciendo gritar de placer al menor de los hermanos.

Continuó con su embestidas, lentas pero fuertes. Salía casi por completo y entraba rudamente, con fuerza, golpeando el punto exacto para escuchar los sollozos de placer de Sasuke.

—Voy a correrme… -—gimió con la voz ronca intensificando las embestidas. Soltó la excitación de Sasuke y colocó ambas manos en las caderas de este para poder embestir con más fuerza.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! – gritaba de placer —me corro, Itachi. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —El menor estaba fuera de sí, apretando entre sus manos las sábanas.

Finalmente, con un gran gemido por parte de ambos, llegaron al clímax. Las piernas de Sasuke temblaban y apenas podía mantener la postura en la que estaba. Itachi, salió con cuidado del interior de su hermano y se tumbó a su lado, jadeando para recuperar el aire. El menor, con dificultad, se acercó hasta su hermano mayor y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Ha estado… genial —dijo Sasuke intentando recuperar el ritmo al respirar.

—Sí, ha sido mejor de lo que imaginaba…

—Lo mismo digo…

—Pero…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Todavía tengo cosas que probar contigo —sonrió cansado, abrazando a su hermano.

—¿Más cosas?

—Sí, ya sabes…

—No, no sé —Itachi rio.

—Entonces será una sorpresa.


End file.
